Spectacle frames of various constructions have been available to which lenses may be releasably held for forming pairs of eyeglasses for wearing. It is found that when a user wears a pair of eyeglasses by placing the pair eyeglasses onto his/her nose, it is usually necessary to adjust the position of the nose pads (and thus of the pair of eyeglasses) to achieve comfort in wearing. In most cases only very minor adjustments to the position of the nose pads need be made. In some cases, however, it may be necessary to forcibly bend the links joining the nose pads and the spectacle frame to suit individual needs. This may damage or even break the links and, thus, the spectacles.
In addition, with the advance of age, the lenses in the eyes of a person may become less elastic, resulting in presbyopia. While a normal lens of an eye will thicken for reading books or focusing on near objects, a person of middle age or above may have to wear a pair of eyeglasses with convex lenses or bifocals for this purpose. However, as such a pair of eyeglasses are usually only required when reading, and are often seen as a sign of old age, the wearer will usually carry them in handbags or the like, and put them on only when necessary. There therefore exists a requirement that such a pair of eyeglasses be foldable as compact as possible. However, existing spectacle frames are not of a structure which allows the spectacle frames to be folded compactly.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a spectacle frame and a pair of eyeglasses in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.